


Spice of Life

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hallucinogenic lip gloss?" Her nose crinkled, an eyebrow raised as she looked down at the little tub in her hand skeptically. River smirked, reaching over to unscrew the cap for her, and nodded. Buffy's eyebrow went even higher. "Seriously?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Spice of Life  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** Teen  & Up  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/ Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _"Hallucinogenic lip gloss?" Her nose crinkled, an eyebrow raised as she looked down at the little tub in her hand skeptically. River smirked, reaching over to unscrew the cap for her, and nodded. Buffy's eyebrow went even higher. "Seriously?"_  
>  **Author's Notes:** Prompts were "police officer + lip gloss." Welp... XD

"Hallucinogenic lip gloss?" Her nose crinkled, an eyebrow raised as she looked down at the little tub in her hand skeptically. River smirked, reaching over to unscrew the cap for her, and nodded. Buffy's eyebrow went even higher. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" the older woman answered back, chuckling.

"Because when I asked you for advice on how to spice up my date, I wasn't thinking _drugs_ ," she retorted dryly, and River just laughed again.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not truly drugged, merely- _spiced_." There was a wicked glint in her eyes, and the blonde wondered if she should put the lip gloss down and run, but then River was dipping a finger in the gloss and bringing it up to rub across Buffy's lips, without even giving her the chance. "Just think of it as- an edge. A counter for his natural pheromones." She applied the gloss expertly and easily, almost smugly, and for a brief moment, the blonde considered kissing _her_ , just to get her back for putting it on without her permission. Of course, before she could make a move, River was finished, screwing the lip gloss closed and stepping away with a knowing look. "Ah, ah, ah, no using my own tricks against me, love."

"Okay fine- it's just- spice. And the outfit?" Instead of going after her, she gestured instead to the tiny police costume dress she'd been all but blackmailed into wearing. The brunette's smirk grew, some kind of secretive amusement shining in her eyes.

"Trust me on this one; he'll _love_ it." Then, she was pressing a pair of very real handcuffs into Buffy's hand, just as the familiar, echoing whoop of the TARDIS began to sound, the old blue box slowly materializing several feet away. "Now if you'll excuse me, the Doctor and I have a date of our own..."

On cue, the ship fully solidified and the door popped open, a shaggy haired head ducking out, followed by a cheerful voice, "Are you ladies ready yet? You do take ever so much time, sometimes I think-" and then stopped, those green eyes widening as they froze on Buffy. " _What_?"

River breezed past Buffy, pausing only long enough to kiss her cheek and wink before she was at the door of the ship, smirking. "Give the Captain my regards." Then, grabbing the Doctor by his bowtie, she tugged him back through the door and it shut behind them. As it did, she could hear the Doctor's protesting voice, before the ship began to de-materialize.

"You gave her Amy's-" And then they were gone, swallowed in that whooshing noise, and there was a knock on _Buffy's_ front door. Well, here went nothing. She tugged slightly at the short skirt of the costume, checked her make up in the mirror, then tucked the handcuffs and little tub of lip gloss into the pocket of the police jacket and went to answer the door.


End file.
